1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication apparatus connected to a LAN capable of connecting a plurality of terminals, and to a control method for such a data communication apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
With recent wide use of networks in offices, OA apparatuses such as printers and facsimile apparatuses are connected to a network such as a local area network (LAN).
Under such office environments, a LAN facsimile system is configured by connecting to a LAN a plurality of facsimiles capable of transmitting/receiving fax data and printing out data, a plurality of clients such as computers using such facsimiles, and a plurality of printers shared in LAN.
In this LAN facsimile system, a client can send a transmission command including a transmission image via LAN to a facsimile apparatus, and in response to the transmission command, the facsimile apparatus can send the transmission image to a destination partner via a telephone line. After the image is transmitted, a transmission result report is printed out on the facsimile apparatus.
After an image is received at the facsimile via the telephone line, a reception result report is printed out at the facsimile.
If an image received at a facsimile apparatus is to be printed out at another terminal of LAN, this output terminal is required to have an output format same as that of the facsimile.
When a received image is to be printed out at an output terminal corresponding to a transmission side or corresponding to an output terminal designated by the transmission side, making the best use of the abilities or performances of the output terminal is not possible in some cases.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a data communication apparatus and method capable of solving the above problems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a data communication apparatus and method capable of printing out a transmission result report at a desired terminal on LAN when data is transmitted upon an instruction from another terminal on LAN.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a data communication apparatus and method capable of printing out a reception result report at a desired terminal on LAN when data is received.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a data communication apparatus and method capable of readily printing out received data at a desired terminal on LAN.
The above and other objects of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of embodiments when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.